Viktor Krumov (ShotgunsAndSass)/Relationships
This interpretation of this character is written by Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. Romances Yuriko Krumova Cedric Krumov Family Andon Krumov Nevena Krumova Iliana Krumova Zahari Krumov Zahari Tihomirov Krumov Aaryahi Krumova Aaryahi Chandana Krumova (née Mishra) Friends Niklas Solberg Eric Rosier Eric Rosier was someone Viktor initially expected to despise, like most of the school, Viktor was aware of and had met Eric's brother Felix. There was no love lost, exactly between Viktor and Felix, he expected Eric to be a mini version of him. He couldn't have been more wrong. The younger Rosier was kind, kind of constantly in his own slightly different world; Rosier even ended up in Viktor's own house, Frigg. It was after noticing Eric was being hassled and practically bullied by his own brother, who felt that his lack of belief in pureblood supremacy was a personal affront to him and his reputation. Viktor, having never really met someone who broke away from that after they'd been raised into the belief, came to actively like him. He was pretty impressed with the kid for standing up to Felix, who was notorious, either feared or respected by most of the students (especially in younger years) and generally just insufferable to be around if you didn't fit his 'purity' reqirements. Krum backed up, defended Eric and took him under his wing; being both fairly popular and fairly intimidating (though unintentionally), Viktor fairly effectively prevented Eric from being teased in future. Anyone who did, after all, would answer to him. Over their years at school together, Eric became more and more like a younger brother to Viktor, who never had any siblings in reality. Eric was very much a dreamer and could come off as fragile and naïve, causing Viktor to worry about him more than he perhaps should have, given his fiercely protective nature. During the Triwizard Tournament, Viktor took to yelling words of encouragement very loudly to Eric, as he played keeper in quidditch for their house team, from the stands, since he couldn't play himself due to being a champion. Due to the language barrier, this was misinterpreted by most onlookers as Krum "bullying" Eric, as he was speaking Bulgarian as he did it. To someone who didn't know the context it very possibly appeared quite intimidating and alarming. Eric, however, knew that Krum was attempting to be encouraging, if ''embarassing ''while he did so. Lasse Weasley Anton Eriksson Other Armas Karppinen Krum was the opposing seeker on the game that destroyed the eldest Karppinen's career, Krum thoroughly beat and outshone him spectacularly, despite being almost three years his junior; Karppinen attempted a Wronski Feint, however Krum successfully reversed it causeing Karppinen to crash and destroy his broom. Karppinen claims the last thing he saw before passing out was the waves of applause Krum received as he paraded the pitch in celebration. Ever since Armas has hold a grudge on Krum, seeing his mistake in this match as Krum's fault, and by extension he sees his failure to make it as a professional Quidditch player as his fault too. No team would let him on after this failed stunt. He spent years seething as Krum rose to bigger and bigger success as he failed to get any because of his tattered reputation. He didn't just leave it there, as far as he was concerned he couldn't leave that half-blood be without getting some payback, he vowed to himself he would get revenge. This attempted revenge would not occur until Armas' younger friend Felix broke the ice for him with the Death Eaters. Unemployed and unsure of what else to do but quidditch he joined up. He agreed with their pureblood supremacist ideals, though was the kind of man (similarly to his father) to sit back from a distance and allow other people to fight for it. It was only Felix putting a foot in the door for him that made him decide to take his active role. After joining, Armas participated in some truly horrific deeds, his particular area of enjoyment being in torture as opposed to outright killing like Felix. Though for Karppinen, obsessed with what he saw as a career "stolen from him" more than the death eaters' cause, the only thing that still stuck in his mind was Krum and finding an opportunity for his revenge. This opportunity came in the wake of the Battle of Hogwarts, which Krum was at on the opposite side of, there to save his young friend Eric Rosier who was trapped in the school at the time the battle broke out. It wasn't until fairly late on in the battle he was able to locate Viktor and confront him. To his sheer and utter fury, Vik only vaguely even remembered who Armas was. He seemed vaguely disturbed and under the belief he was some kind of "fan". Infuriated Armas attacked Viktor for a prolonged period with his personal favourite curse, the cruciatus curse before intending to eventually permanently maim him by destroying one of his limbs, feeling making him unable to play qudditch any longer would be a fate worse for him than death. When he attempted to do this, however, Karppinen got what can only be described an echo of the day he's obsessed over these years. Karppinen cast his curse in Krum's direction, however Viktor successfully reversed the curse on him, leaving Armas to face the intended effects of his own curse. His right arm was not able to be recovered. Karppinen was apprehended after the battle, but Krum never fully forgot the experience, having frequent flashbacks to it. He definately remembers who he is now. Amos Diggory Category:Relationship Pages Category:Harry Potter Relationship Pages Category:Grace01121922